Special Schedule
ダイヤ | romaji_name = Rinji Daiya | image = SpecialSchedule-DRL3-EN-UR-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 97520701 | effect_types = Effect, Condition, Trigger-like | lore = Target 1 Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard with 3000 or more ATK; Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Special Schedule" per turn. If this Set card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 10 Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. | fr_lore = Ciblez 1 monstre de Type Machine avec min. 3000 ATK dans votre Cimetière ; Invoquez Spécialement la cible en Position de Défense face recto. Vous ne pouvez activer qu'1 "Programme Spécial" par tour. Si cette carte Posée est envoyée depuis le Terrain au Cimetière : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre de Type Machine de Niveau 10 dans votre Cimetière ; ajoutez la cible à votre main. | de_lore = Wähle 1 Monster vom Typ Maschine mit 3000 oder mehr ATK in deinem Friedhof; beschwöre das gewählte Ziel als Spezialbeschwörung in die offene Verteidigungsposition. Du kannst nur 1 „Sonderfahrplan“ pro Spielzug aktivieren. Falls diese gesetzte Karte vom Spielfeld auf den Friedhof gelegt wird: Du kannst 1 Monster vom Typ Maschine der Stufe 10 in deinem Friedhof wählen; füge das gewählte Ziel deiner Hand hinzu. | it_lore = Scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro di Tipo Macchina nel tuo Cimitero con ATK di 3000 o superiore; Evoca Specialmente quel bersaglio scoperto in Posizione di Difesa. Puoi attivare solo 1 "Orario Speciale" per turno. Se questa carta Posizionata viene mandata dal Terreno al Cimitero: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro di Tipo Macchina di Livello 10 nel tuo Cimitero; aggiungi quel bersaglio alla tua mano. | pt_lore = Escolha 1 monstro do Tipo Máquina no seu Cemitério com 3000 ou mais de ATK; Invoque o alvo por Invocação-Especial com a face para cima em Posição de Defesa. Você só pode ativar 1 "Escala Especial" por turno. Se este card Baixado for enviado do campo para o Cemitério: você pode escolher 1 Monstro do Tipo Máquina de Nível 10 no seu Cemitério; adicione o alvo à sua mão. | es_lore = Selecciona 1 monstruo Máquina con 3000 ATK o más en tu Cementerio; Invoca ese objetivo de Modo Especial en Posición de Defensa. Si esta carta Colocada es mandada del Campo al Cementerio: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo Máquina de Nivel 10 en tu Cementerio; añade ese objetivo a tu mano. Sólo puedes activar 1 "Horario Especial" por turno. | ja_lore = 自分の墓地から攻撃力３０００以上の機械族モンスター１体を選択して表側守備表示で特殊召喚する。「 ダイヤ」は１ターンに１枚しか発動できない。また、セットされたこのカードが墓地へ送られた場合、自分の墓地の機械族・レベル１０モンスター１体を選択して手札に加える事ができる。 | ko_lore = "임시 다이어" 는 1턴에 1장밖에 발동할 수 없다. ① : 자신 묘지의 공격력 3000 이상의 기계족 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 기계족 몬스터를 수비 표시로 특수 소환한다. ② : 세트된 이 카드가 묘지로 보내졌을 경우, 자신 묘지의 기계족 / 레벨 10 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 기계족 / 레벨 10 몬스터를 패에 넣는다. | en_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival | supports = Machine | archseries = Railway | action = * Activates from your Graveyard * Adds from Graveyard to hand | summoning = Special Summons from your Graveyard | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 10862 }}